


“I know how it feels."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Tranq or Bishop opens up about his past to EZ, in an attempt to get him to let go of Emily
Kudos: 8





	“I know how it feels."

Bishop sucked his teeth as he watched the prospect. His shoulders were slumped, cell phone grasped in his hand as he waited for someone to call or text him. He could not say for a fact, but he was fairly sure the response EZ was waiting for was one from Emily. The kid was still hung up on her after all these years and Bishop felt for him. That had been him once. Caught up in a woman who was not his. His thoughts consumed with a woman who never thought of him, and when she did it was only to see what she could get. Bishop was all too familiar with pinning after someone who was no longer yours, no matter how gravely you wished that wasn’t true.

It was torture.

It stripped you of your happiness and made you feel empty. He would know. With a sigh, he swallowed what was left of his beer and tossed the bottle into the trash, heading over to the Prospect to have a seat beside him. EZ’s eyes were wide as he looked over at the President, wondering if he was in trouble.

“Everything alright, Bish?”

The older man nodded and then casually reached into his kutte, pulling out his carton of cigarettes. He plucked one out and then offered EZ one.

“Came to ask you the same thing.”

EZ smiled and shook his head, trying his best to convince the President.

“I’m good. Thanks for checking in though.”

Bishop nodded and then reached for his lighter, leaning his head toward EZ who did the same, both men waiting for their cigarettes to light. They pulled away from each other then and Bishop tucked the lighter back into his kutte. He had figured that EZ would lie. That’s what everyone did when they did not want those around them to know what they were struggling with. Not bothering to prod, Bishop started off.

“I know how it feels. To be hanging onto whatever little thread there is that still ties you to the woman you love. You keep trying to water that seed in hopes that it will grow again into what it used to be.”

EZ nodded, not revealing anything just yet but agreeing nonetheless as Bishop continued.

“It fuckin’ sucks. You see them living their life without you. Their life is going on, continuing, and you’re just standing there stuck in the same spot. Can’t go forward, can’t go back. You’re just…there.”

He took a deep drag and held it for a moment before letting the smoke billow out.

“Emily isn’t yours anymore. She never will be, not again.”

EZ looked away then and back down to the phone, Bishop’s eyes staying forward. He did not need to look at the Prospect to know that he understood.

“She has her life now. One with a man that would set the world on fire before he ever admitted defeat. It’s a losing battle, Ezekiel. One that only ends one way; with you in the ground.”

Bishop finally looked over at him, his hand coming up to grasp the back of EZ’s neck both in comfort and admonishment.

“You’re wasting your life away trailing after her and waiting for her to come back to you. She won’t. She’ll just use you, bleed you dry, and then go back to her happy life with her husband while you have nothing. Trust me. I know from experience.”

EZ looked over then, Bishop not usually one to show vulnerability. He kept his eyes on the younger man’s wanting him to see he meant it.

“It’ll leave you a shell of the man you once were and you’ll have to build yourself back up, this time with no help. Don’t let that happen to you. Control your own life. Find a girl that will love and support you. That will be there to tell you when you’re being a shithead. Start a new chapter. Let that old one close.”

EZ nodded then, apprehension still on his face but a newfound confidence there as well. Bishop smiled and tugged EZ forward some, knocking his forehead softly against his before releasing him and standing.

“Come on. We gotta go down to the casino.” 


End file.
